


Axia

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Past Character Death, please tell me Shiragin is still alive
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Berani-beraninya Shirazu meninggalkan mereka semua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Axia (n.): An important or valuable thing.
> 
> Ditulis setahun yang lalu dalam rangka meratapi kepergian Shirazu Ginshi. The title is inspired by a Walkure song. Someone please remove this song from my playlist, I can't stop listening.

Berani-beraninya Shirazu meninggalkan mereka semua.

Beraninya ia meninggalkan Urie. Yonebayashi menangis, Mutsuki meratap, tapi Urie tak bisa berhenti meraung. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah mengenai Washuu yang mencari orang untuk melawan one-eyed owl, lalu semua hilang. Hanya ada Shirazu, Shirazu, Shirazu. Dingin, basah, tak bergerak. Seperti mainan yang tak diinginkan.

Teganya ia meninggalkan Urie, tepat setelah Urie memerintahkannya untuk tetap hidup.

Hari-hari setelah itu berlalu sambil merayap. Urie ingat Mutsuki mengantarkan makanan yang tak ia sentuh tiga kali sehari. Ia melihat Yonebayashi berusaha menghiburnya sesekali, namun Shirazu tak kunjung datang. Sasaki ikut menghilang, menambah keheningan rumah mereka.

Mereka hanya tiga orang anak dengan trauma berat yang berbeda.

(Mereka kehilangan dua pemimpin.)

Ia hanya meninggalkan kamarnya tiap malam. Ketika ia berdiri di depan kamar Shirazu, tak berani masuk karena takut tak menemukan pemuda tersebut disana. Sesekali ia bersandar di daun pintu, menangis, terisak, memohon agar Shirazu jangan pergi, jangan mati, _jangan pergi_.

Tapi Shirazu tak menjawab. Shirazu tak lagi bisa menjawab.

Dan Urie takkan berhenti memanggil sampai pemuda itu menanggapinya.

Mereka semua rusak, rusak, berantakan. Tak satu pun dari mereka tiba di meja operasi pada hari itu tanpa luka batin. Tapi bahkan setelah mereka berdiri dengan bimbingan Sasaki, Shirazu selalu begitu kuat, begitu tangguh, kekanakkan dan sedikit (banyak) bodoh.

Ketika Shirazu pergi, yang Urie rasa hanya kebas.

Ia takkan berhenti merasa kehilangan.


End file.
